Doric/Dialogue
Doric Attempting to use Doric's anvil without being granted the ability to use his anvil * Doric: Heh who said you could use that? Doric (before you start Doric's quest) * Doric: Hello traveller, what brings you to my humble smithy? ** I wanted to use your anvils *** Player: I wanted to use your anvils *** Doric: My anvils get enough work with my own use *** Doric: I make amulets, it takes a lot of work. *** Doric: If you could get me some more materials I could let you use them **** Yes I will get you materials ***** Player: Yes I will get you materials ***** Doric: Well, clay is what I use more than anything. I make casts ***** Doric: Could you get me 6 clay, and 4 copper ore and 2 iron ore please? ***** Doric: I could pay a little, and let you use my anvils ***** Player: Certainly, I will get them for you. goodbye ***** (Quest start) **** No, hitting rocks is for the boring people, sorry. ***** Player: No, hitting rocks is for the boring people, sorry ***** Doric: That is your choice, nice to meet you anyway ** Mind your own business, shortstuff *** Player: Mind your own business, shortstuff *** Doric: How nice to meet someone with such pleasant manners *** Doric: Do come again when you need to shout at someone smaller than you ** I was just checking out the landscape *** Player: I was just checking out the landscape *** Doric: We have a fine town here, it suits us very well *** Doric: Please enjoy your travels. And do visit my friends in their mine ** What do you make here? *** Player: What do you make here? *** Doric: I make amulets. I am the best maker of them in Runescape *** Player: Do you have any to sell? *** Doric: Not at the moment, sorry. Try again later Doric (before the ores for Doric's quest are collected or missing some ores) * Doric: Have you got my materials yet traveller? * Player: Sorry, I don't have them all yet * Doric: Not to worry, stick at it * Doric: Remember I need 6 Clay, 4 Copper ore and 2 Iron ore Doric (after the ores for Doric's quest are collected) * Doric: Have you got my materials yet traveller? * Player: I have everything you need * Doric: Many thanks, pass them here please * (You hand the clay, copper and iron to Doric) * Doric: I can spare you some coins for your trouble * (Doric hands you 180 coins) * Doric: Please use my anvils any time you want * (You have completed Dorics quest) * [the line below only if player advances mining level] * (You just advanced X mining level!) * (You haved gained 1 quest point!) Doric (after Doric's quest is completed) * Doric: Hello traveller, how is your Metalworking coming along? * Player: Not too bad thanks Doric * Doric: Good, the love of metal is a thing close to my heart Category:Doric's Quest Category:Quest dialogues